DESCRIPTION: This training program is a collaboration between the Department of Biostatistics and the Environmental Health Sciences Center in the School of Medicine and Dentistry, and the Department of Statistics, of the University of Rochester. Trainees are matched with a biostatistician as primary preceptor and a toxicologist as a secondary cosponsor. Predoctoral trainees will have completed a baccalaureate degree with a major in mathematics, statistics, or a science major with a strong minor in mathematics or statistics. Selection is based on academic record, GRE scores, and recommendations. Predoctoral trainees must fulfill the standard requirements for the PhD in statistics plus additional courses in biostatistics. Postdoctoral trainees must have completed a PhD in statistics or mathematics or a PhD in toxicology. Each postdoctoral trainee will enroll in appropriate courses, attend seminars, and work with faculty mentors on biostatistical research and specific toxicology related projects.